


Keep Your Friends Close...

by reddish



Series: The Tiara Chronicles [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Collector Ship, F/F, ME2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddish/pseuds/reddish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TIM is insistent that Tara and her crew check out a Collector ship, but Tara's suspicious. Turns out dating the Shadow Broker has its perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Friends Close...

“Liara, are you at your terminal?” Tara spoke into her communications transmitter in her visor as she pulled her boots on.

A few seconds went by, and then Liara’s breathy voice filled her ears. It still made her smile.

“Yes, Shepard. How can I help you?”

“What are you wearing?” Tara asked instinctively. Liara’s laugh was intoxicating, but Tara returned to business quickly. “I mean, I just wanted to touch base with you on something. The Illusive Man is sending us to inspect a Collector’s ship that was taken down by a Turian patrol.”

“Hm,” Liara hummed into her comm. “A single Turian patrol? Took down a Collector ship? Tara, that sounds suspicious from the start.”

“Why do you think I’m calling you before I go?”

“Good point,” Liara sighed. “Apparently you want me to worry.”

“No,” Tara said adamantly. “I’m taking my best team, and we’re getting in and out quickly. I just wanted to see if you had any information on this. The fight, the ship, anything.” Tara tapped at her omnitool for a moment. “I sent you the coords that Tim sent me.”

“Tim?”

“The Illusive Man. It’s what I call him in my head. Makes him much less threatening and creepy when he’s just… Tim.”

Liara laughed again as Tara heard her start typing furiously. “I’m not seeing anything, Tara. A scanner planetside detected the presence of the large ship, but there’s no evidence of any kind of conflict.”

“Maybe it ran out of juice on its own?” Tara offered.

“Possibly? Tara…” Liara’s voice trailed off into a resigned sigh.

“I’m coming back from this, Liara. But I want you to track me, okay? If you don’t hear back from me in a couple hours, send a tip to the Alliance. I’m not going to be yanked around by Tim on my own damned mission.”

“I’ll be here,” she agreed. “Always.”

Tara felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. “Thank you, Liara.”

“And to answer your first question: That lace nightgown you got for me. It’s so smooth, but a little clingy.”

Tara groaned into the comm. “I love you, you blue minx.”

“Come back and help me out of it, okay?”

“Roger that,” Tara said with a smirk. “Tara out.”


End file.
